starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple Attendants
Temple Attendants are the working force behind the restoration of the Temple of Time. They are often familiar with the duties of Oracles, but are not blessed with a time-related blessing at the time they move to the Temple. Temple Attendants typically have backgrounds as clerics, or in agriculture, carpentry, or other honest trades that benefit the inner working of the Temple itself. Temple Attendants are open to any Talorian, but favors adults over children because of the need for skilled trades, as well as the general instability of foundation in much of the Temple. Overview Temple Attendants are not a new rank to Talori as a whole, but they are a new rank to modern Talorians. Thalassa, upon receiving word from the Oracles and Athaliah, put out a quiet notice that the Temple was looking for clerics and other workers to help in its repair and upkeep. Some took the call, most ignored it in favor of staying in the city, which felt safe in the face of a brewing war. Temple Attendants help all around the Temple of Time, doing various tasks and deeds ranging from farming the gardens, attending to the baths, sorting the Library, cataloguing found items, cleaning the Temple, exploring the Temple and the Wilds surrounding it, and many more tasks. Temple Attendants are also those that are most likely to leave the Temple on business. So, if the Temple suddenly has a large harvest, an attendant might be the one to bring surplus to a needy village. Being a Temple Attendant is not necessarily a religious commitment, but it must be taken into account that they will work inside one of Cascade’s temples, and as explored so far, it is not a temple that features the other gods in any circumstances. Some of the Temple’s inhabitants, as such, may hold to superstition that worshipping other gods within the Temple walls chances offending Cascade herself. Clerics are often expected to help unravel spiritual meaning in what’s found in the Temple, but are cautioned that what they find may not always align with what the modern Order believes in and to keep an open mind about the Temple and its secrets. Temple Attendants work under Athaliah but are mostly self-motivated and directed. Duties * Farming the gardens and supplying the rest of the inhabitants of the Temple with food. Attendants may also go out into the city and trade their harvest for spices, luxuries, and other offerings that they can bring to Cascade. * Cleaning the Temple and its many halls and rooms. Attendants are expected to be somewhat familiar with the structural soundness of certain areas of the Temple and to help direct visitors away from these places if they catch them wandering inside. * Record Keeping as the many secrets of the Temple get revealed over time. Keeping note of what artifacts are discovered, what memories are interacted with, and what rooms reveal themselves is especially important to understanding the mechanics of the Temple as a whole and why Cascade has only chosen recent time to revive it. * Exploration of the jungle surrounding the Temple and the Temple itself. Because of the dangerous nature of some halls and floors, not every building can be accessed at this time, however, attendants are devoted to looking for new entrances to blocked off buildings and any other suggestion that there might be safe pockets in these generally unsafe buildings. * Defense in the case that the Oracles or other attendants are ever endangered by wild animals or unsavory equines. Because of their removal from general society, the Temple rarely has to deal with criminals (and has a policy to take in anyone that needs their care), but it is still a precaution taken. Rank Levels * 25 AP | As you familiarize yourself with the Temple and its inhabitants, you learn how best to serve the needs of the Temple: be it generally, or in one of your specific duties. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP | You’ve proven to be a great help to the Oracles and to Athaliah personally, and so you have been given a gift for your hard work. Receive a harness, small contraption, or fabric! * 75 AP | The more you work around the Temple, the more you learn about it. Add 15 SP to your Wisdom or Agility. * 100 AP | It’s important for you to have companionship in the event you get trapped somewhere in the Temple, or just need someone to talk to when no one else is around. If your familiar slot is not already filled, receive a Talorian Level 1 Familiar for free. Category:Talori Category:Ranks